Fate
by Oniikai
Summary: Rin is missing, and Sesshoumaru is MAD. But his hanyou half-brother can't really help, he's got problems of his own...
1. Prologue

Today I decided that enough was enough. I would get a FF.net account and write a fic if it KILLED me. (And it IS killing me. . .)  
  
So here I present to you, courtesy of Oniikai, a fic with NO PLOT! Greeeeeat. . .  
  
I really have to wonder what I'm doing here. . .  
  
___________________________________  
  
The dark forest was thick with silence. Tall trees stood, obscured by shadows, their branches waving in a heavy breeze. There was the occasional scuttering of some small, insect youkai as they crawled about along the forest floor. But beyond that, strangely enough, there was nothing. No other sounds, no other movements dared to disturb the spell-like stillness.  
  
Except for one lone being.  
  
She was skipping merrily along, humming a soft tune under her breath, letting her black hair flow behind her. The patterns on her kimono danced, and she twirled and sang, louder and louder, getting more careless. . .  
  
"Rin is HAPPY!" the tiny girl shouted, oblivious to the fact that nothing answered. She turned, and did a little dance to the whispering trees, then laughed aloud.  
  
"HappyhappyhappyhappyHAPPY!" she sang, wandering in no particular direction, ignoring the eerie silence, full of her own little girl joy.  
  
And so completely immersed was Rin, that she hardly noticed she had come to the edge of the forest, standing on a precipice that overlooked a huge sparkling lake.  
  
"Woah- - -Rin almost fell!" She giggled at that statement, looking down quickly, knocking down small dirt clods in the process. They took a loooong way to fall. "Rin almost fell! Rin almost- - -ohhhh. . ." Abruptly her speech ended as she stared in awe at the beautiful sunset that was forming over the Western Mountains.  
  
She stood in silence for several minutes, and then- - -  
  
"Rin is VERY HAPPY!! Yay!" She twirled again, barely missing the edge of the precipice, still giggling. Skipping around, the little girl yelled, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Come back quickly! Rin misses you, but Rin is HAPPY!"  
  
* * *  
  
The dark figure hiding in the shadows smirked to himself. Doing this was certainly a stroke of brilliance on his part. Mentally he congratulated himself as he looked at the tiny, HAPPY, girl. 'Perfect.' He licked his lips.  
  
And as silently as the forest himself, he moved in.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Review. Or don't. It's not as if this fic is good, or anything. 


	2. I This is How it Begins?

Really, there's nothing to say. Except, read and give a desperate author a chance!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha.........*gasp*.........isn't.........*choke*.........mine! There! Happy!?  
  
Fate // Chapter 1 - This is How it Begins!?  
  
____________________________  
  
Jaken sighed.  
  
He was dead. He was sooooo dead. Leaving Rin alone in a forest teeming with youkai...and now she was missing. Not that he CARED about that disgusting human girl, of course...but Sesshoumaru-sama...  
  
"I'm dead," he muttered. Grabbing Aun's reins, he continued his search through the forest.  
  
"Rin! RIN! RIN YOU STUPID SMELLY HUMAN, WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!?!" Jaken squeaked angrily, jumping up and down (in a really comical manner), before falling into a mud puddle. "Oi..."  
  
As Jaken picked himself up and attempted to brush off as much wet mud as possible, he felt a gust of wind, a stroke of lightning, and then---  
  
"AHH! Ses---Sesshoumaru-sama...you've returned..." stammered the small, defenseless lizard youkai.  
  
"Yes," the young lord of the Western Lands answered simply. His long silver hair flowed in the wind that had somehow conveniently appeared, and the fluff* hung loosely over his right shoulder (as always...).  
  
"Where is Rin?" he asked, cocking his head to one side, such as a dog might.  
  
"Ah, well...you see...the thing about that...is...well..." he trailed off.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a cold look, but said nothing.  
  
Jaken did not respond either, and the silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity, broken only by the howling wind and an occasional snort from Aun.  
  
... ... ...  
  
Jaken twitched. This was bad...why wasn't he saying anything? He scratched his head and shifted his staff around nervously.  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Alright! Alright!" He cried suddenly. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken has failed you! I have lost Rin! Rin has disappeared and Jaken---ah---" his words were cut short as Sesshoumaru wrapped a hand ((or maybe I should say 'THE' hand, cause he only has one! Get it? Get it?)) around Jaken's scrawny throat and squeezed.  
  
"I cannot smell her scent." He said, perfectly calmly, as if he WASN'T slowly suffocating his most loyal servant. "She has been gone for a long time. Where is she?" His eyes glowed red.  
  
"Ah---Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken is sorry...Jaken---"  
  
"Where. Is. She?" he demanded, a dangerous glint in his now crimson eyes. He squeezed harder.  
  
"Ileftherintheforestandnowsheis---oof!" yelped Jaken, feeling himself being dropped and falling into the mud puddle again.  
  
"Itai..." Jaken sat up, blinking his large yellow eyes. Sesshoumaru was gone.  
  
He sighed in relief. "Sesshoumaru-sama is merciful..."  
  
A loud 'Crack!' caused Jaken to jump in surprise, which resulted in him landing in the SAME mud puddle ONCE AGAIN. Angrily, Jaken whirled around to come face to face with...nothing. "Huh?"  
  
boomed Sesshoumaru's voice, whispering through the trees. There was another 'Crack!', and Jaken was left alone with Aun and the promise of death.  
  
He sighed again. "I KNEW I'd be dead..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "So, old woman, you're saying what I hold in my hand right now...is a love potion?"  
  
The woman at the stall nodded, sending wisps of gray hair falling out of the bun in which it was tied. "Yes, yes. Isn't that what I told you, Houshi?" Her face, lined and wrinkled, told a story of immense weariness and despair. But then again, what else could you expect from such an old, and obviously once-powerful, miko?  
  
"I meant no offence, Miko-sama," he replied courteously. "I only wished to make sure. How, exactly, does it work?"  
  
"It's very simple, Houshi," she replied, motioning toward the bottle the monk held in his hand. "The potion is made to look and taste like clear spring water, and very few can actually detect the magic. All you must do is add a very small drop of your blood, just a drop, enough so that the magic will work, but not too much so as it would alter the taste or appearance. Then you give it to your lover, and once she drinks, she will fall deeply in love with you. That is all."  
  
Miroku, nodded to all of this, although he was only half-listening. Visions of Sango and him, together, with no glares OR slaps, danced through his head. 'Ah...bliss...'  
  
So engrossed was he in his own daydreams that he failed to hear the old miko's next words: "Remember, Houshi. This process is irreversible. Once someone drinks this, they will love you for all eternity...that is why this potion is so dange---Houshi! Houshi! Are you listening to me!?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah, I got it. Irreversible, eternity, sure, sure..." Miroku ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, still dazed. "But, ah, no offence to you, Miko-sama, but, does this thing really work?"  
  
The woman snorted. "You STILL doubt me, Houshi? I tell you, back in my day, I could purify a hundred demons with one spell. Making magic potions for lovers is nothing to me."  
  
"Well, in that case..." The lecherous monk grinned from ear to ear. "I'll take three bottles."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Miroku! You stupid monk! What the hell do you think you're doing, disappearing like that!?" yelled Inuyasha. "We spent half of the afternoon looking for you!" He was perched on a rock, red outfit billowing, ears twitching, and looking extremely pissed off.  
  
Said monk, however, paid no mind, only smiled at Inuyasha, who returned the expression with a suspicious look. "What's that? Why are you smiling?" He hopped off the boulder to where Miroku was standing and shoved his nose into the monk's face.  
  
"Were you off with some girl again, ya pervert?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "You know Sango's gonna be mad..."  
  
"I wasn't doing anything," sniffed Miroku, looking offended. "Really, Inuyasha, you insult me. I would never do anything to hurt my precious Sango."  
  
"Right..." The dog hanyou rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you're on food duty. So go get us something to eat and drink, okay?" For some odd reason, Miroku was looking happier and happier. "Drink, huh?" he answered. "I'm on it!" Grabbing his staff, he ran off faster than you could say 'now we're in trouble'.  
  
"Don't forget!" Inuyasha called after him. "We'll be at that cave we found!" adding under his breath, "...crazy monk..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sango, my sweet!" yelled Miroku, stepping into the small, dank cave they used as a temporary shelter. "I, Miroku, have returned!" He stood triumphantly, arms laden with food and...uh...drink.  
  
Abruptly he stepped back as what appeared to be a stampede of several hungry wildebeest (a.k.a. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara) rushed at him through the darkness. "Argh! Back, back, you fiends!" he cried, trying in vain to protect his prizes (the food). Unfortunately, the rather enthusiastic fox demon somehow knocked him over, causing him to the drop the food (thankfully not the 'water') in the process.  
  
After many minutes of confusion (and curse words), the group of six managed to get themselves sorted out, and were sitting peaceably around a warm fire, munching on roast duck.  
  
"Okay, I'm thirsty," declared Inuyasha, grabbing a water bottle** from Miroku. The others followed suit.  
  
"Wha...wha..." Miroku was getting frazzled. "No, wait! Don't drink...NO!!!" he snatched the bottle from a startled Inuyasha. "You can't drink this, Inuyasha...Sango has to drink this!" (He didn't realize how insane he sounded.)  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
It Kagome who broke the silence. "Er...Miroku...what difference does it make?"  
  
"Uh...ah!" said Miroku nervously. "It's a...uh...symbol of my love for...for Sango...because...because...I love her! And...you know...this was the good water, which I blessed...and Inuyasha can't drink blessed water cause he's...hanyou..." he trailed off miserably.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
Miroku, irritated, threw the water bottle at Sango and said, "Oh, just drink it. The rest of you can have any OTHER water bottles you want. I'm going out for a little fresh air." He left.  
  
Sango, watching Miroku leave, shrugged. "I'm really not thirsty, Kagome," she said to the other girl, who had already downed her water. "You can have it."  
  
Shippo blinked. "But Miroku said---"  
  
"It doesn't matter," interrupted Inuyasha. "It was an insane request. I'd say the stress has finally gotten to him."  
  
"Oh, well in that case..." said Shippo, finishing his water, "I want some of Sango's too, Kagome."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the sun rose the next morning, Miroku returned to the cave. He had been too embarrassed to sleep there last evening, after his rather absurd behavior. 'Besides, I didn't want to be around when Sango drank the water...if she fell in love with me instantly, Inuyasha and the others would probably suspect foul play,' he added mentally.  
  
Walking in, he noticed that his friends were all still asleep. Attempting not to disturb them, he tiptoed quietly across the cave floor...  
  
...and promptly tripped over Kagome's bag. "Woah---ow! Shoot!"  
  
"Mi---Miroku-sama?"  
  
Startled, the monk turned to see Kagome, sitting up. She was eyeing him rather strangely...  
  
"Ah...Kagome-sama?"  
  
_______________________________  
  
* - Yes, well, I call it fluff. NOT a tail. I refuse to believe it's a tail...but I don't know what it is, so I'll just call it fluff.  
  
** - Well, I figured Kagome would have brought back some water bottles from her era...so...that's how they have water bottles.  
  
Well...this fic is turning out pathetic...review anyway! Please? 


End file.
